Headstrong Love
by Nightengale'Serenade'93
Summary: Hira and Rara leave their old home and travel to their new one- which Hira's grandfather left her. What happens when the protective Hira finds out that Rara has new friends in their new neighborhood? OCxShigure and OCxYuki rated T to b safe
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys- delete one fruits basket story and post another. Outside looking In was going no where- so i decided to cut it off. Hopefully this one turns out differently. Hope You enjoy! Oh- and im sorry if the chapts come out pretty slowly- or slower then usual- im working on 8 diff fanfics at once- so. Enjoy! read and reply please!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Fruits Basket - only Rara and Hoshihira (aka: Hira)**

* * *

"Rara! Come on- hurry up or we'll miss the flight!" I called into the house to my adopted daughter.

"Coming!" she called back and I smiled while shaking my head. Sometimes she still amazed me.

"You said that five minutes ago- now come on!" I ordered, trying to sound like I was angry. It didn't work- it never did. Finally, three minutes later, she was coming through the hall and toward me.

"Sorry- I had to get some last minute things," she apologized, smiling sheepishly. I sighed, and my shoulders sunk.

"What am I going to do with you?" I asked her, and I saw the look in her eyes. I smiled to let her know it was alright, and she calmed down. I had been assigned as Rara's godmother when her mother was pregnant with her- and after her mother died when she was four, I took custody of her. After about three years, I decided to legally adopt her- and she became my daughter. Life had been hard for us though- I barely managed to keep a steady job, and sometimes it was hard just to keep food on the table. But, we managed to get through every month- and I was glad. I never regret taking full custody of Rara- she was a sweet girl- and I had always wanted a daughter- but before that could happen, I needed to keep a relationship going past three months. My last boyfriend had been four months ago- and the one before him had been about a year and a half ago. Sometimes they were short relationships- sometimes they lasted three months, mostly though, they lasted one month. It was sad, I know- but either they cheated on me or wanted something that I didn't necessarily want to give to them so quickly- if you know what I mean.

We quickly got into the taxi and finally got to the airport. We hurried through the busy people-traffic inside and made it to the plane just in time. Once boarded onto the plane, we sat down in the lower-class seats, Rara by the window and me beside some guy- he seemed like he was checking me out, which gave me the creeps. We buckled our seatbelts and the plane took off- finally.

--

Four long hours later, the plane landed, and we had somewhat reached our newest destination. As we stepped out of the plane, the guy I had been sitting buy grabbed my arm roughly. I heard Rara lightly squeak in surprise, and I looked the guy dead in the eyes.

"Let me go," I said, trying to be polite- if that didn't work though- and it didn't- I knew exactly what to do. I started screaming like a child in a panic attack. It brought some stares from other passengers, but also brought the security. They instantly processed the scene, took the guy away, apologized to me, and Rara and I were on our way- me with a smug smile on my face.

"Are you alright Hira?" Rara asked me, and I nodded; I hailed a taxi and we got in. She looked at me with mild concern on her face, but I smiled at her. It had been somewhat fun to do that- scream in the middle of a crowd with a guy gripping your arm like he was about to hurt me. I have to admit- though I'd never say it out loud- I was a little scared at first. I told the taxi driver where to go, he nodded, and we were off.

--

"Are you kidding?" I asked in complete awe, amazed at the news I just received. My grandfather had recently passed away, and had left me his place- but not only did he leave that. He left me a huge sum of money, and everything he owned. For the first time in my life, it seemed like I was getting what I wanted.

"It's yours ," the bank manager said, smiling friendly. Rara was waiting outside- I didn't want her in here incase it had turned out bad, and we wouldn't be any better off then we had been at our previous home. But this had turned out great- and the bank manager handed me a sheet of paper with the checking account – the amount in it – and another paper with my grandfathers will. Sure enough, he had left me everything- and I was happy beyond my greatest thoughts. I thanked the bank manager, bowed before I left, and walked out of his office. Rara looked up from her chair, and her eyes searched mine- as for some clue as to how we would be.

"We'll be fine," I told her, smiling, then waved her over to me," Come on- lets go to our new home…hold on, let me make a quick withdraw first." I traveled over to one of the ladies and withdrew enough that would last us the first couple weeks or so. Then we were off to our new home.

We stood outside the complex. It was exactly what I remembered it being. We walked up the stairs to the door, I used the key that the bank manager had given me, and the door clicked unlocked. Taking a deep breath, I opened the door and we walked in. At first, I couldn't see much, but that was because the curtains were all closed and all the lights were off. The only light was coming from the door- but as soon as I shut the door- it was complete darkness. I made my way- slightly tripping over things, might I add- to a window and opened the first curtain I could find. That rally let some light in, and we could finally see.

"Wow," Rara and I said in perfect unison, and then smiled at each other.

"Well…let's explore- shall we?" I asked Rara and she nodded. Together, we went throughout the house, and we saw what all was there. There was a total of two rooms, one though was being used an everything room- had a mini-couch, a table and 2 cages- one that was bird-sized and one rat-sized- and other things. I laughed which caused Rara to look at me.

"I remember these cages- when I was a little girl, my grandpa used to have two pets- a rat and a bird. The bird was a parrot- and was the noisiest thing ever- but it was funny when it would copy what we said. When someone would walk into the complex, the bird would say 'Welcome- pleased to meet you' and I remembered I was so spooked at first the first time I met him. His name was Kaoru- why grandpa named him that, I have no clue. The rat was Mori, and he just sat there, not doing much. He was a sweet little thing that let you touch him and everything. I miss them both," I explained, and Rara nodded.

"So, we can re-arrange things slightly and this will become your room- I'll take grandpa's room," I tell Rara and she nodded. Then we began with that room, and I told her stories of when I had been here when I was younger.

--

"We'll it'll do for now, right?" I said, hopingly.

"Of course!" Rara nodded, smiling. It was later that night- and we had finished with the slight rearranging and had gone on a small shopping trip to get her a bed and food. She was using some of the furniture we had found.

"Well- I'll cook us something to eat before we go to bed for the night," I say and head to the kitchen.

"Aw, can't we stay up-" Rara began.

"No- and knowing you, you'll probably still sleep till almost noon even if you go to bed now. She always was wanting to stay up late- why, I could relate. I had been the same when I had been her age- but she couldn't get used to doing that. Pretty soon, she'd have to go to local school.

We finished eating, and she unpacked the rest of her things, getting her self situated, as I done the few dishes. Then, we went to bed for the night. I lay down on the bed, and my thoughts traveled to grandpa. It was odd not seeing him here while being here- but I had to get used to it. Sighing, I closed my eyes, and let sleep consume me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Not much to really say i guess. Hope you enjoy! pLeAsE rEvIeW!**

**Disclaimers: I dont own Fruits Basket but I do own Rara and Hira**

The week passed quite uneventful- so I decided to kick up the fun…or do something to make it a little interesting. Since it was a holiday, Rara was able to stay out of going to school for a couple more days. Before Rara got up on her last day of no school- I left early- and when I got back, she was still asleep; But not for long. I walked to her room, opened the door and in ran her rude awakening party.

"What the-!"

"Morning Rara-hime!" I exclaimed, smiling.

"Who- what- Im confused!" she exclaimed. On her bed lay two dogs- a German Sheppard, and a Collie.

"I went out and bought them this morning- if I do say so myself, I was getting pretty lonely and bored," I informed her," And if you want to see what happened while you were asleep, come into the living room." I walked out of her room, the two dogs behind me, and waited only a brief minute or two before Rara was joining us.

"O.m.g…YOU ARE FREAKING AWESOME!!!" Rara exclaimed. In the living room were the two dogs, 3 cats, 2 birds, and one rat. I watched as Rara ran around the room examining each animal with wide happy eyes.

"The German Sheppard is named Iruka, the Collie is Kaori; the parrots are Ino and Tenten; the rat is Sirius; and the cats are Sakura, Kai, and Sai." Rara gave me a look that purely said WTF.

"The neighbors returned Kai this morning- said they found him on their porch- again; Sai was wrapped up warmly in one of the cupboards; and Sakura just walked in liked she belonged when I went out to get the dogs. Obviously my grandfather left them here as well for us; the rat and the birds were returned by people who had watched over them when my grandfather was in the hospital- and when they found out I was here, they decided to return them. Iruka I got at the pound, and Kaori I got at the store," I informed.

"Any horses?" Rara asked eyes wide with hope.

"Not that I know of- and if someone comes up to our door with a horse- we aren't keep it."

"Why not!?"

"One simple reason- no where for it."

"It can stay in my room!"

"No it cant- I am not putting up with the presents it will constantly leave."

"Oh come on! I'll take care of that!"

"No Rara." She knew that when I used that tone of voice, it was end of discussion, so she decided to be happy with what we got.

"Oh, and there is two goldfish on the counter. One is named Itachi- the other im letting you decide what to name."

"Really?

"Really." In a flash, she was gone and looking at the fish.

"The one with a dark circle around his head is Itachi."

"Bubbles!"

"Bubbles?"

"The fish!" Rara explains, and I nodded.

"Hey, why don't we go look around town?" I asked, and she nodded enthusiastically.

--

It was now a little past noon, and we had been out for an hour an a half- looking at what was in store windows- and I was getting good ideas on what she might want for her birthday. The real event that day soon made me wish that we had stayed home instead of going out. We walked down the street, and Rara spotted a store that she wanted to check out- but I didn't know. Something seemed way too familiar about the name: Ayame's. Maybe I was just being paranoid- but then I saw a man come out of the store- and my eyebrow twitched.

"Shit!" I cursed under my breath, and then grabbed Rara's hand," Come on!"

"Why, do my eyes deceive me or am I seeing a delicate flower from the past?" Too late. Slowly, knowing at some point I'd regret this, I turned around, putting a strained smile on my face as I did.

"Ayame- how nice to see you," I smiled.

"Do you know him?" Rara asked me, raising an eyebrow.

"I went to school with him- he was the student council president," I told her, silently begging her to drag me away to a store somewhere far- FAR- from here.

"And who is this delicate flower?" Ayame asked, his attention turning to Rara. Instinctively- knowing how he was- I moved my body in front of Rara's. His eyes flicked to mine- and he nodded- knowing not to try to push that button.

"This is my daughter- well, adopted- but I was her godmother to begin with, so…" I told him, answering his question," Now, if you'll excuse us Ayame…we have to…" Come on brain- think of an excuse one more time!- "We have to feed the animals- we've been gone for a while- and I don't want them to feel neglected. Come on Rara!"

"Buh bye Hira-hime and Rara-hime!!" Ayame exclaimed.

"Um, we haven't been gone that long," Rara said, as we walked away.

"I know."

"But you just wanted to get away from him, didn't you?" Rara asked.

"Uh-huh." I nodded.

"I didn't think he was that bad," Rara said.

"Just trust me, ok? I went to school with him…and…I-I…I dated his cousin."

"What?!" Rara exclaimed, turning to me, stopping in mid step.

"Yes- I'll explain when we get back home; Now come on," I said, continuing on toward home," I wouldn't have minded running into Hatori- but Ayame is a totally different matter… "I groaned- this day couldn't get any worse, could it?

"Hoshihira?" I stopped- speak of the little devil.

"Hatori- how nice to see you again," I smiled.

"Yes- as is it with you."

"Sorry to rush this along- but Rara and I have to get back home…I'll see you around though, right?"

"Of course, have a wonderful day, Hoshihira…Rara." With that, Hatori continued on, walking the opposite way we were.

* * *

**Yeah, I kno, random place to end, but oh well.**

**And yay! Hatori and Aya have made there entrances!**

**Oh, and if you are a Naruto Lover- even more so- An Akatsuki lover- please feel free to check out my two Akatsuki ff's I have : Shadow Heart and Akatsuki Apprentices.**

**That is all- thank you!**

**~Sibi~**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry for the delay in updating this everyone. I kinda hit a small road block on this... but fear not any more! I have gotten back to work!_

_Hope you enjoy! Please Review!_

_Disclaimer: i dont own Fruits Basket- just Hoshihira- and Rara is owned by Penna (LOSGAP)_

* * *

"So- come on- spill," Rara said, sitting down on the couch. Iruka jumped up on the couch beside her, and laid down, his head on her lap.

"When I was younger, I lived here," I began, sitting down in the chair opposite of her," While attending high school, I dated Shigure Sohma- the cousin of Ayame Sohma and Hatori Sohma."

"Wow- why'd you break up?"

"He never hugged me- and I got the feeling he never liked me," I replied softly, my eyes sad.

"Aw, I'm sorry Hoshihira," Rara said, her eyes also sad.

"Don't be- its not your fault," I said, sighing," I guess it couldn't be helped… But theres something that still lingers- even after all these year. I have this feeling like they were- and are hiding something."

"A Sohma secret?" Rara asked, and I nodded," What do you think it is?"

"I don't know," I answered.

"Maybe it has to deal with why he never hugged you?" Rara asked, and after a moment of silence, Rara said," Maybe he's gay?" I looked up at her, my eyes curious.

"He and Ayame did act kind of weird…" I said thoughtful, and Rara's eyes widened, and I couldn't help but laugh," But Ayame was always somewhat perverted in school- so I don't think that their gay."

"Oh," Rara said, and began thinking again. I stood up and went to the kitchen to put together dinner- and Rara followed me- sitting on the opposite side of the counter.

"Wait… their last name is Sohma right?" Rara asked me.

"Yes- why?"

"There are some kids at the school with that last name," Rara informed me.

"Really?" I asked thoughtfully.

"Mhmm," she nodded," Sohma, Yuki; Sohma, Kyo; Sohma, Momiji; and Sohma, Haru."

I thought for a couple minutes and then it clicked.

"What's Sohma, Yuki like?" I asked, and she gave me a questionable look- but answered anyway.

"He's mostly quiet- a very good student- a part of the Student Council- has his own Fan club which he doesn't really like- polite and funny at times."

"The complete opposite," I mused, and Rara looked at me confused, so I explained," When I went to school- and was dating Shigure- I remembered hearing some conversation- and it had to deal with a younger brother Ayame had- his name was Yuki." Rara looked at me wide-eyed.

"Coincidence-"Rara said.

"I think not," we said in unison, smiling.

-

The next day, I watched as Rara walked out the door and off to school. Sighing, I leaned my back against the wall- and thought aloud.

"So… they still are around here… I want to see him again… but im too scared too… what would happen? Would we fall for each other again? Or would I just be so confused on my feelings and end up hurting him? Hatori seems the same… as does Ayame… does that mean Gure is the same pervert he was back then too? And what of Ayame's younger brother?..." Deciding I couldn't just stay in the house all day, I sucked up the courage- and decided to head out. I wasn't purposely going to search for them- or him for that matter- I was just going to hang out in town, and see what happened from there. No harm in that… right?

Walking down the street, I came across a new, small pub- and decided why not try it out. Sitting down in one of the seats, I looked out the windows- deep in thought. I didn't even realize the guy watching me from across the room through his bangs- until he came over to me.

"Hoshihira." Jumping slightly- I looked up and saw Hatori standing there.

"Oh, Hatori- you startled me," I said calming down.

"Sorry," he said," Expecting someone else?"

"Truthfully- I don't know," I answered."

"May I?" he asked, gesturing to the empty seat across from me.

"Sure." It was quiet for a little while, before Hatori finally spoke.

"Shigure… he hasn't forgotten about you." My eyes slightly widened, and I looked up at Hatori. I had been staring at my coffee, thinking about the past.

"He… hasn't?"

"Not once. He still has the photo you gave him in high school," Hatori told me," He has it hid in a special place, where he always is- so he can always see, and I quote 'Her pretty face and beautiful smile'." I felt myself blushing, and I looked down at the table.

"He has grown up a little since then- believe it or not…" Hatori continued. It's almost as though Hatori knew what I was thinking, or had thought of since I had left.

"Well- I must be going," Hatori said, standing up- before he left, he looked down at me and said," It's probably not wise of me to say this… but maybe you should give him a second chance… you never know…" I looked up at Hatori- and nodded slightly, and he left me there alone, thinking things over. After a while, I got up and began walking around town- just killing time. As time passed- I lost track of time, and before I knew it- it was time for Rara to be getting out of school.

"Might as well go to the gates- and walk with her back to the house," I said to myself," Since im only a block away from the school." As I approached the front of the school, the bell rang, and I watched as kids came tumbling out- and waited for Rara. I didn't have to wait long- before she came walking out of the school- walking backwards- talking to a boy. Sighing, and waiting for the inevitable- her to fall on her butt- I watched. I saw the boy she was talking with- and looked closely at him… he looked slightly familiar…

"Sohma, Yuki," I whispered to myself," Aya's brother." They didn't look alike- yet they couldn't be more similar. I saw his eyes widen, and him start to reach out- but it was too late. Rara was already on the ground, slightly red in the face with blush. She quickly got up and put a smile on her face- even though I could tell she was embarrassed. An orange headed boy started laughing at her- and she glared at him. They were close enough I could hear what they were saying.

"Shut up, Kyo," Yuki told the orange head.

"Make me- rat boy." Yuki glared at Kyo- who glared right back.

"Hey- do we have to fight here?" a brown haired girl asked them, and Yuki looked over at her.

"Of course not, Miss. Honda," he said, and then looked this way. Our eyes locked- and I decided to make my presence known.

"Rara!" I called- and she looked this way- and waved.

"Hey Hira!" she smiled, and then turned to her friends," I guess I got to go- I'll come over some tomorrow so we can work on the project, ok Tohru?"

"Sure," the other girl nodded, smiling.

"Bye Yuki," Rara smiled, and then, half-heartedly," Kyo." With that, she walked over to me.

"So- that's Yuki, eh?" I asked, as we walked to the apartment.

"Yep."

"Definitely his younger brother," I said, and she looked over at me," So- a project huh? Where are you going?"

"Hira," Rara groaned, but, then sighing, she said," To where Tohru is staying."

"Which is…?"

"With Yuki…" she said in a soft voice.

"She lives with Yuki?"

"And his older cousin… and Kyo," Rara told me.

"I'll come with so I can meet this cousin- I don't want you going somewhere where I don't know the supervising adult."

"Alright," Rara sighed- knowing she couldn't talk me out of it.


	4. Chapter 4

_Next chapter.. Yay! This was a fun chapter to write. Hay-chan gave me one idea for this chapter- which you'll see later on.. only she'll recognize it, but it's in there._

_Hope you enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I dont own Fruits Basket- but i do own Hoshihira, Iruka- and Hay-chan owns Rara_

* * *

I looked over at the clock and decided it was as good as time to leave as any. Rara would be getting out of school in just a few minutes. This morning, I had told Rara that I'd meet her at the cousin's place- and she could walk with Tohru and them after school. So, slipping my shoes on, I nodded to myself.

"Take care of the house while im gone, alright Iruka?" I asked the German Sheppard, and he looked up at me. Smiling to myself, I walked out, locking the door, and began on my way. I thought about walking the whole way- but then shrugged, and got a cab. Telling him the address, I sat comfortably, and waited- watching the scenery we passed on the way.

-

"So, any idea on what to do for the project, Tohru?" Rara asked, as she, Tohru, Kyo and Yuki walked towards where they stayed.

"Not really- I've been trying to think of something all day- Hana and Arissa even tried to help me at lunch- but it didn't quite work out so well…" Tohru told me.

"Ah," Rara said, nodding once," I've tried thinking things over, but I've also came up with nothing."

"What's the project over Miss Honda and Miss Ukichi?" Yuki asked us as we walked.

"Human differences between male and female- and not the obvious differences," Tohru answered.

"Things like brain activity and such," Rara continued. Yuki nodded, and Rara could tell he was thinking- just how his eyes suddenly got this far away look in his eyes. She had to keep herself from squealing in fan girl manor. After a while, they were at the house.

"This is where you all stay?" Rara asked, in amazement- as she looked around.

"Yeah, got a problem?" Kyo asked, walking past, slightly bumping her as he did.

"No," Rara answered, eyes narrowing in annoyance, and then in a better, cheerful voice, said," I like it. It feels… safe here."

"Is it not safe where you live?" Tohru asked.

"Oh no!" Rara exclaimed," its safe- no need to worry! It's just, this place has a sense of security and welcomeness and warmth and everything…" Yuki smiled, and looked around. Then, they all turned towards the front, as they heard someone pulling up.

"Must be-" Yuki and Rara said at the same time, and they both stopped.

"Go ahead Miss Ukichi," Yuki said.

"I was just going to say it must be Hira- are you expecting someone?"

"Our cousin- he left this morning for the main estate- and should be returning soon," Kyo said.

"Oh," Rara said- and from outside they heard,

"Go ahead driver- I have no clue how long I'll be."

"Hira," Rara said, getting up and walking towards the door.

-

I looked around- and smiled at the little house like place. It had a sense of warmth and security… I liked it. Hearing the door open, I turn towards the house, and smile- walking up.

"Rara- I see you got here safely," I say, and she slightly rolls her eyes, but smiles none the less.

"Yes, Hira, I did."

"Im sorry- but my cousin is a little late getting here from the main house- you may come in though, Ms Ukichi," Yuki told me, and I smiled, nodding.

"Thank you," I told him, walking in, following Rara," Any luck with an idea for the project Rara?" She looked at me sheepishly.

"Not yet," she said, smiling slightly. I laughed softly, and smiled.

"Well- you and Miss Honda should get to work then," I told her, and she nodded; then I asked," Would it be alright if I just walked around?"

"Of course Ms Ukichi," Yuki nodded, smiling. I nodded once to him, smiling softly, and began walking around.

"She's got a slight case of restless leg syndrome," I heard Rara tell them, as I walked away.

-

"So- what are we going to do?" Rara asked Tohru- who was sitting across from her at the table.

"I don't know…" Tohru replied, and began thinking. It was quiet for a couple minutes before Rara brightened.

"Lets make a list of things that can be experimented with- like eye sight and such, and then, put those into a hat or something- and go with what we pull out of the hat!" Rara suggested.

"Okay!" Tohru smiled, nodding. The room was once again in silence, as they made the list, and then, they compared. After putting together one list of all the things they had, they cut it into strips. Then, Tohru raced up to her room, grabbed a hat, and came back downstairs. Putting the strips into the hat, they soon halted- and looked at each other.

"You can choose," Rara and Tohru told each other at the same time," Uh…" Then, Yuki came into the room.

"Yuki!" Tohru exclaimed, and he looked over at us.

"Yes Miss Honda?"

"Can you choose a piece of paper for us?" she asked him, and he nodded once.

"Sure." He walked over, put his hand gently into the hat, and then pulled it out- with one piece of paper between his fingers.

"Here you go," he smiled.

"Thank you Yuki," Rara and Tohru said at the same time- and then they smiled at each other. He nodded once, and left, walking outside. They looked at the little sheet of paper.

"Eye sight…" Tohru said.

"How are we going to experiment with that?" Rara asked, and they soon came across their next problem.

-

Looking at the smallest of things, I soon came to a room. Stopping, I knew it wasn't right to go into personal rooms- but I was like a cat at times- curious. Walking into the room, I looked around. There was a couple shelves with some books, a desk- which was littered with papers and everything. Shrugging to myself, I was about to walk out- but I saw something glint in the sunlight- and it caught my attention.

-

Rara continuously banged her head on the table, her head hurting from thinking so much of something that seemed so simple to figure out.

"If you keep doing that- you'll end up damaging that pretty face of yours." Rara's head stopped in mid fall, and she and Tohru looked over at the door.

"Welcome home Shigure," Tohru smiled.

"Why, thank you Tohru," he smiled," This must be your lovely new friend I heard about last night."

"Yes! This is Rara-"Shigure had crossed the room and was holding Rara's hand. Suddenly, he held his head, and whimpered.

"What was that for?" Rara looked up and saw Yuki and Kyo behind him.

"Pervert," Yuki and Kyo said, glaring at Shigure. Then Rara's eyes widened- as she remembered something.

"Your Shigure Sohma- correct?" Rara asked.

"Yes- I am. Why do you ask- have you read my books? Must have- and recognized my name from a book-"

"Are you gay?" Rara asked- and Shigure's eyes widened in shock, as did Yuki's; Kyo burst out in hysterical laughter. Tohru didn't know what to do.

"Uh… what?" Shigure asked. Then, realizing what she had asked- she blushed, and stared at the table.

"I'm sorry."

"No- its… alright," Shigure said, standing up," I'm going to head to my office- so, if my editor calls.. im not here."

-

I crossed the room, and bent down. Opening the desk drawer ever so slightly, I saw it was some glass- for a picture. Most of the picture was covered by papers, so I carefully moved the papers, and picked up the picture. When I saw what the picture was- my eyes widened- and I didn't hear the footsteps.

"Who're-"My head turned quickly, my hair swinging around and I saw the guy at the door.

"Shi…gure…" I whispered, my voice soft- the picture falling from my hand.

"Hoshi…hira…" he whispered at the same time- his coat falling to the floor. We stared at each other for a couple silent minutes, until finally, I shook myself mentally, and I got up.

"I have to leave," I said, walking past him, out the door. When I walked back into the room where everyone was- I saw the look Rara had. She knew- and remembered what I had said.

"Hira- wait!" Shigure exclaimed- chasing after me. I didn't stop as I spoke.

"I'll come back in a few hours for you Rara." Then, I was outside- and I began walking away.

"Hira!" Shigure called again- but I just kept going. I don't know what had come over me- but I had a feeling as though if I stopped- I'd never be able to leave- and all those old feelings would come back.


	5. Chapter 5

_Pretty sad last chapter... i know... a feeling i know all to well, and recently had to endure, sadly -_-  
anyway though, here's the next chapter- i tried to insert something funny- tell me what you think!_

_Disclaimer: I dont own Fruits Basket - but i do own Hira- and LOSGAP owns Rara - and together, we own the animals!_

-

I slowly climbed out of the taxi, and turned to the driver.

"If you could just wait here- I'll only be a minute or two," I said, and he nodded. Straightening up, I found myself frozen- and had to remember how to walk. Finally, my feet were able to move- and I slowly walked up to the house. Knocking twice, I heard scuffling inside, and then the door opened.

"Ms Ukichi, nice to see you again- I'll let Miss Ukichi know you're here," Yuki said," Would you like to come in?"

"No- that's alright- I'll just wait here," I said, and he nodded; I watched as he disappeared inside. From where I was, I saw the dining room table, and the hall. I saw Rara's things neatly stacked up next to a wall.

"You'll get a cold out in that weather with no coat." I jumped; I hadn't heard the footsteps, and he caught me by surprise.

"I'll be just fine," I said, keeping my eyes forward.

"Hira…"

"Please… not now Shigure," I said, and heard people walking down steps.

"But-"

"Not now Shigure," I said, a little more sternly, my head turning towards him. My eyes were blazing- and he didn't say no more. I heard footsteps slightly stop, and then one set quicken their pace.

"I'll see you all at school tomorrow," Rara said," I'll try thinking of a project we could do tonight Tohru."

"Okay."

"Bye Miss Ukichi… Ms Ukichi." With that, Rara and I walked over to the taxi and got in.

-

"So… still no idea on what your going to do for your project?" I asked, as I prepared dinner.

"None," Rara said dejectedly.

"Did you get anything done?"

"We figured out were going to experiment somehow with eyesight," Rara said.

"But no clue how?" I guessed, and she nodded," Well, better try thinking of something."

"I know," Rara sighed, petting Iruka's head, and staring at Bubbles and Itachi.

"Make sure to feed Mori," I said, and she nodded again.

"I will." It was quiet for about ten minutes before Rara spoke.

"That was hard for you… wasn't it Hira? Seeing Shigure…"

"Yeah," I replied softly, nodding slowly.

"I don't know if this helps – but while I was there, he seemed like a pretty nice guy…" Rara said. I looked up and she saw it in my eyes. No matter what, I wouldn't be able to go near him without feeling the pain… the hurt… There was nothing she could do to help the pain I would always feel.

"Don't let my feelings for Shigure get in your way though, Rara," I said, and her head snapped up," If you like Yuki- go for it." We looked at each other for a couple silent minutes, and then she nodded slowly.

"Any other homework?"

"No, while we thought about the project, Tohru and I worked on it there- with help from Yuki," she told me, and I nodded.

"Okay, well- bed in two hours- so, have some fun or something…"

"Alright." I watched her walk to her room- and then I was alone, when she shut the door. I looked down at Iruka, who had his head on my lap, his eyes looking up at me.

"What should I do boy?" I asked, and then continued petting him.

-

I got up before my alarm went off the next morning, and stared at it until it went off. Sighing, I got up and shut it off. Getting dressed, I found myself thinking of that picture that I had found in Shigure's office. It had been a trip the school had taken, and it was of me hanging upside down from one of the rafters at the place we had visited. I had been a good thirty feet off the ground, and Shigure had insisted on taking my picture. Realizing I was smiling, I quickly tried forgetting about the picture, and went out to the kitchen. As I cooked breakfast, I got the animal's there food, and put together Rara's school stuff she had some what scattered about. Finally, when breakfast was done, I went into Rara's room. I sat down softly on the side of her bed, and softly, just barely shook her arm.

"Time to get up," I said softly, as her eyes opened a little. She groaned and put a pillow over her head.

"No you don't," I said, grabbing the pillow, and not giving it back. Rara sat up and stared at me, her tired eyes blinking numerous times.

"You want to see Yuki today… don't you?" I said, walking out of her room. Instantly, I heard her sheets being thrown aside and her digging through her closet.

"School uniform is in the laundry room," I said, loud enough for her to hear. She came out of her room, and walked into the laundry room, and then walked into the bathroom. I couldn't help but laugh softly. Dishing out our breakfast onto plates, I sat hers down at a chair and then went out to get the newspaper. When I came back in, Rara was sitting at the table, eating.

"That was quick," I commented, sitting across from her.

"Really?" Rara said, thinking," Didn't notice." After a couple minutes of silence, I spoke again.

"Any idea's for that project?" Rara sweat dropped, and stopped eating for about a minute. Once she resumed eating, I spoke again.

"I have an idea you could use."

"What?! Why didn't you say so yester-… Last night?!" Rara exclaimed, looking at me wide-eyed.

"I wanted you to try thinking of one instead of just giving you one… So you could use your head," I told her, and she face palmed," You want to hear it?"

"Yes!" she continued eating while I explained.

"It's called the Stroop Effect. It tests men's reaction to colors written out in a different color then what they say and the color word they are against a woman's reaction time."

"Ooo," Rara said, wide-eyed," Sounds interesting!"

"It is- the results are also pretty interesting."

"You've done this before?"

"When I was in high school- we had to do the same thing at some point," I nodded.

"Cool- thanks Hira!" Rara said," Well- I got to go, cant be late, bplus, I have to find Tohru and let her know I got an idea!" She quickly ran out of the apartment, and then I ran after her- grabbing her book bag on my way.

"Rara! You school bag!" I exclaimed and she stopped in mid step, and sweat dropped. When she came up close enough, I tossed it to her- and smiled.

"Thanks!" she called up to me- and then took off again. Sighing, smiling- I walked back into the apartment, and went back to reading the paper.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapt 6- up a day later then the scedule says- but its up nonetheless! Hope you enjoy! Review please- and tell me what you thought!_

_Disclaimer: i dont own Fruits Basket- but i do own Hira - and Penna owns Rara - and together, we own the many pets these two have._

* * *

Hira walked along the street, going through town, just to keep herself busy.

"_Shigure is still his normal usual self_," she thought, as she walked down the street. Coming to a coffee shop bookstore, she decided to go in and have a look around. Upon entering, a soft ring came from the bell above the door. Hira walked around inside- looking at all the books. Every now and then, she'd pick up a book and look at it.

"Well, well- isn't this a lovely surprise?" Hira's head snapped up and she spun around. Behind her stood Shigure- in a… tuxedo? Hira's voice seemed to have abandon her- but she didn't really mind… though she did want to talk to him, she knew it'd only hurt emotionally. Still yet- she replied- to be nice.

"Yeah… I think," Hira said and put the book back in its spot. She continued on, and realized Shigure was following her. Trying to ignore him, she kept on looking at books.

"Wait…"Hira said softly, picking up a book she saw," A Walk to Remember… Rara said she wanted this one…." Hira held onto the book- deciding to get it for her adopted daughter.

"So… how have you been Hira?" Hira decided she couldn't really ignore him… he reminded her of a dog sometimes- always there, following people; curious, playful…

"I've been pretty good I guess… you?"

"Well… good… I guess- so, she's your daughter huh? Who's the father?" Shigure asked. Hira froze, and then spun quickly and faced him.

"She's my adopted daughter thank you very much- so butt out. It's none of your business Shigure," Hira frowned. Shigure's eyes slightly widened, but he nodded once, softly.

"Apparently a touchy subject," Shigure said," I wont say no more." Hira turned back around to the books and looked around for any others. It was quiet for a while after that- and minutes ticked by.

"So… what have you been up to since high school?" Shigure asked, obviously trying to start conversation. Hira groaned inwardly, but answered.

"Not much really… college… raising Rara… design studio…"

"Design studio? Really- wow. What kind of designs?"

"Art, clothing- anything really."

"Clothing? Maybe you should talk with Aya- he might want to look at some of those designs- he might even offer you a job," Shigure said, bright-eyed. Hira froze and actually thought this piece of information over. The money her grandfather had passed onto her wouldn't last forever- and she would need a job sooner or later.

"Maybe, if you want, we could head over there now- im positive he's at his shop," Shigure continued. Something in Hira made her agree- so she went up to the cashier and paid for the two books she had; 'A Walk to Remember' for Rara and 'Lock and Key' for herself. When she turned around, she saw Shigure was holding two cups of coffee.

"Here," he said, handing her one.

"…Thanks…" Hira said, accepting the coffee. They drank it as they walked through town, and after a couple minutes, they came to a shop with big letters outside that read: Aya's. Shigure walked in- even though the sign said closed- and called out.

"Oh Aya!" Instantly, a whirl of grey-white hair appeared and tackled into Shigure.

"Gure- what do I owe this wonderful surprise visit?" Ayame asked.

"Well- I'm here to ask if you need a designer," Shigure said," Turns out, while she was gone- Hira became a designer."

"Oh? That's wonderful!" Ayame exclaimed," How fast can you come up with a design?"

"Um…" Hira said, and then thought it over; finally, she replied," in about five minutes- if I have an idea of what you are looking for."

"Something Lolita-style," Ayame said, handing her a paper and pen. Hira sat down, and began thinking. Within seconds, her hand began moving, and she drew. After about four or so minutes, she stood up and handed Ayame the paper. His chin dropped to the floor and his eyes widened.

"Too much?" Hira asked, a shiver running down her spine. Shigure walked over next to Ayame and looked at the drawing. His chin dropped and eyes widened as well.

"Not at all!" Ayame exclaimed, re-grouping himself, his eyes bright," This is wonderful Hira! When can you start?!" Hira stared at Ayame, her eyes slightly wide.

"Is he serious? Am I truly hired- for something I quickly put together? If that was wonderful- I wonder what he will consider my actual, time-taking pieces…" Hira thought, and then answered," Um… tomorrow?"

"Done! I'll see you tomorrow sunshine!" Ayame smiled, and then turned around, and skipped off, exclaiming," Mine- guess what?! We have a clothing designer to help us!" Shigure smiled at Hira, and they walked out, back to the street.

"Well- I have to go- I'll see you later… I guess…" Hira said, and Shigure nodded- looking deflated. Hira walked off- back towards home.

"_Looks like now my life will be filled with Sohma… never imagined I'd be working for Aya… he'd better not try any thing with me- I'll slap him if he does_…" Hira thought as she walked towards the apartment," _And most likely- Shigure will stop by just to see me… I guess I have no choice but to see him now…" _

"Hira!" She turned at her name and saw Rara running towards her- a big smile on her face.

"Yes- what is it?" Hira asked, as they walked together back to the apartment.

"The stoop effect project idea- Tohru loves it- so we're going to do that… but I need more info on it," Rara said.

"Alright- well- during dinner, I'll discuss more of it with you," Hira smiled, and Rara nodded.

"What's in the bag?" Rara asked, noticing it.

"Some books- oh, that reminds me, I got this for you," Hira told her, picking her book out of the bag. When Rara saw it- her eyes widened.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Rara exclaimed, almost tackling Hira into a hug.

"Your welcome," Hira smiled," Oh- and.. I got a job… I start tomorrow…"

"Really? That's awesome- where do you work?"

"Aya's."

"Huh?" Rara asked, confused.

"Aya's clothing shop- it's titled 'Aya's' – and that's where I work… starting tomorrow," Hira explained.

"Oh- cool!" Rara smiled.

"Just gives Shigure more of an opportunity to see me though- which now that I think about it- was probably his idea from the start," Hira scowled. Rara smiled softly, understanding how Hira was feeling about this.

"Don't worry- if he bugs you, just tell him your working- and he might leave you alone," Rara suggested.

"Thanks for the idea- I might just do that," Hira smiled, and thought," _Might not be so bad after all- I mean, I love designing- so it might be pretty fun."_


	7. Chapter 7

IM ALIVE! haha- hey everyone, Nightengale here -smiles-  
So- i havent updated Headstrong Love since 12-2-2009, so more than two years this has set and collected cobwebs- and im very sorry about that.  
I just kinda forgot about it, kinda- but im hoping to write in some of my older fanfics more, so I can get them done and out of the way. Currently im working on 22 active fanfictions- and ive got many many more in the planning area- so im hoping to finish some before those get going.

I had a lot of fun writing this, and I dont know if you can tell- but this might be written slightly different- seeing as to how when i wrote chapter 6 I was 16- and now Im 18. So, yeah- hopefully better writing.

Anyway- I want to take a quick moment to thank the reviewers of this fanfic:  
night-and-autumn  
JayceeJade  
Dammi forza  
Kassandra203  
Nitrea  
blackhawk68  
LookOutShesGotAPen  
TheSightofYou and lasty but not least

Your reviews have kept this fanfic going- so thank you very much! -applauds them-

So, enjoy!

Disclaimers: I dont own Fruits Basket, but I do own Hira; LOSGAP owns Rara; together we own the pets

* * *

Hira sat at her desk, staring blankly at the paper before her. She had meant to be drawing- but had accidentally began thinking of other things- than those things led to other thoughts, which led to memories long since tucked away, deep in her soul.

FLASHBACK

Fifteen year old Hoshihira sat at her desk in class, absent-mindedly doodling; the rest of the class was filled with chatter. Across the room and a few seats up, the infamous Trio were lost in their own conversation- or rather, Ayame and Shigure were. Hatori was infatuated with a book he had recently gotten.

"Hari- are you even paying attention?" Aya cried.

"Yes. You want to organize a school trip for all the women; and the only male able to go be you." Aya brightened instantly.

"It's wonderful isnt it? I mean just think of all the possibilities!" Aya exclaimed, his eyes sparkling.

"It'll never work." Hatori interjected, causing Ayame to deflate.

"Why not?"

"The school board will never allow it." Shigure momentarily drowned out his two best friends- and cousins- as he looked over his shoulder. He had never spoken to her, but there was something about her that always caught his attention.

"She's first year Ukichi, Hoshihira." Shigure turned back and saw Hatori and Ayame both looking at him- a bright smile across Aya's face.

"How do you know this?" Shigure asked Hatori.

"I've spoken to her several times this week; very bright- she's got a good future ahead of her, if she keeps her head on straight," Hatori said; Taking another look back at her, Shigure turned back to Hatori.

"Introduce us?"

"I don't know..." Hatori said, closing his book.

"Oh come on Hari!" Ayame said, his eyes bright," Lend us a helping hand here! Can't you see the possibilities?" Hatori sighed, closing his eyes.

"Very well- come on." The three of them stood up and walked over to Hira.

"Hoshihira-san," Hatori said, inclining his head in greeting.

"Oh, hello Hatori-san," Hira smiled.

"I'd like you to meet my cousins- Sohma, Ayame and Sohma, Shigure."

"It's a pleasure to meet a flower as beautiful as you!" Ayame exclaimed, his eyes bright.

"I must agree with you Aya- though, I don't think even the prettiest flower could ever compare to this star's brightness," Shigure said in a soft, alluring tone. Hira ducked her head, blushing. Shigure reached forward slowly and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

FLASHBACK END

"Hira? Hello- Hira-chan?" Hira shook herself out of her thoughts and found Mine standing at the doorway.

"I'm sorry Mine. Yes?"

"I was curious to your progress."

"Oh- uh..." Hira looked down at her still-blank paper, then back up at Mine," Im sorry. I guess I just have to get used to all this first. I'll take it home and have the designs done tomorrow when I get here."

"Okay!" Mine smiled and skipped out of the room. Hira had been working at Aya's for about two months now, and it was true- she was still getting used to all of this around her. The designs that Aya and Mine came up with or desired were a bit odd sometimes- but it was still a job that Hira enjoyed. Thankfully- Shigure didn't seem to appear as much as Hira thought he would. Even as greatful as she was though, Hira was also curious about his lack of appearance.

"_I would have thought for sure that Shigure would take any opportunity to place himself in my life... but since he got me this job here... I have yet to see him here..._" Hira thought, as she gathered up her things; the sky was getting dark as she exited the shop, but Hira's thoughts were all wrapped around the mystery that is Sohma, Shigure.

0o0o0o

"So- how has school been?" Hira asked Rara that night, while they ate dinner.

"Mmm!" Rara brightened, swallowing a huge lump of food that was in her mouth," It's great! In fact the student council is working on putting together a dance! And tomorrow- we are putting ideas together for the Culture Fair!"

"Sounds like fun," Hira smiled.

"It is!" Rara exclaimed, then softly, she added sadly," I don't think Yuki is going to ask me though... to the dance..." Hira's eyes softened and Rara's dejected look.

"And why do you think that? You two seem to be getting close with each passing day."

"Yeah- Seem to be. He's keeping me at a distance, i can tell. Not once has touched me- even an accidental brush hasnt happened," Rara said gloomly.

"No touch?" Hira thought, an image of Shigure jumping to her mind; she shook her head, and said," I'm sure there's a reason for it; maybe he's unsure of his feelings? I mean- from the times I've seen him, he does seem somewhat shy."

"Maybe..." Rara said, but didn't seem like she bought it. After dinner, Hira sat at the table in the living room and got to work on her sketches she promised Mine she would have done the next day- while Rara sat across from her, working on her homework.

"Oh! I just remembered- Yuki asked if I could come over after school- so the six of us could work on our Culture Fair exhibit!" Rara said, and Hira nodded, then looked a bit confused.

"Six of you?"

"Myself- Tohru- Yuki- Kyo- and their cousins Hatsuharu and Momiji," Rara explained.

"Oh- I see. Very well," Hira nodded, then biting her lip, she asked," Mind if I...eh.. tagged along?"

"You _want_ to?" Rara asked," I thought you wanted nothing to do with Shigure."

"I know- but this guy is a complete mystery. You know how we both thought he got me the job at Aya's- so that he would have an excuse to come by and see me?"

"Yeah..."

"He hasnt been by there once since."

"Really?"

"Yeah- so a part of me is curious as to why," Hira said, as she finished up one sketch.

"Oh- Hira thats beautiful!"

"Really? Think so?" Hira asked, truthfully curious.

"Yeah!" Rara nodded. They finished their work with very little chat and went to bed.

0o0o0

Hira sat in the taxi the next day, as it made the drive to the Sohma's house. The closer she got, the more she got fidgety- and began thinking of changing her mind. She knew it was too late though, when the taxi came to a stop outside the house.

"Thanks," Hira said, giving him the fare and stepping out. Closing the door, she took a deep breath and turned around. A car out front was the only signs of life within the house. Taking another deep- but shaky breath- Hira made her way to the front door. She didn't know how much she was shaking until Hira raised her hand to knock.

"_Why am I shaking so much?_" she demanded, staring at her shaking hand. It stayed there in mid-air as she watched it, trying to stop the shaking before she knocked. Finally, the shaking subsided enough- and she knocked twice. Placing her hand in her pocket, she waited- but it wasn't long before the door opened.

"Good evening Ms. Ukichi," Yuki smiled warmly, and motioned for her to come in.

"Evening Yuki-san," Hira smiled, thinking," _He is very kind... and very laid back- very unlike his brother._" Hira took off her shoes and followed Yuki into the living area.

"Hey Hira," Rara smiled. At the table sat the six teens- and cluttering the table were several peices of paper.

"Rara," Hira smiled," Hello everyone."

"You're pretty!" A blonde boy said, getting close to Hira.

"Thank you," Hira smiled, blushing slightly.

"Oi- sit down Momiji," Kyo growled," I'd like to finish this sometime today."

"I thought I heard a car." Hira's head snapped up and she saw Shigure leaning against the wall- and behind him stood Hatori.

"Just me," Hira managed to say.

"Let us all go out back- leave these six to their arguements," Shigure chuckled, and turned back around. With a sigh, Hira followed along; It was quiet for the longest time- No one really tried to make conversation. Inside Hira could hear conversation; some grumbles, some cries, mostly just innocent chatter. Not realizing it, Hira was softly smiling, staring into space. Shigure snuck a look over at her, and saw her soft smile; he couldn't help but allow a slight smile.

"_I'm glad she's enjoying her life_," he thought," _What would have came of her if we had stayed together? Would what happened to Hana and Hatori have happened to her and I?_"

0o0o0o

A good hour passed, and Hatori stood up.

"I should be going- Im probably needed at the main estate," Hatori said, and something passed between himself and Shigure, who nodded.

"_Oh boy... uh..._" Hira thought, as she was left alone with Shigure,"_ Now what_?" Looking over her shoulder, she saw the blonde boy- who she remember being called Momiji- and the other- presumably Hatsuharu- following Hatori.

"They live at the main estate with the others- only Yuki and Kyo live with me," Shigure said, noticing my watchful eye.

"Ah, I see," Hira nodded, and then swallowed a lump in her throat," _Say something Hira- come on_!"

"So- how have you been since highschool?" Shigure asked, breaking the silence.

"Okay, I guess. You?"

"I've been good. I know from a past conversation it seemed like a touchy subject- but, what's with you and Rara?" Hira moderatly froze, but when she looked Shigure in the eye- she could tell he was truly curious.

"Her mother made me her godmother; and after she died, I became Rara's guardian. After a few years, I decided to fully adopt her."

"Do you ever have any regrets on your decision?"

"To adopt Rara?" Hira asked," Never. I was young- yes- but with each passing day, we become closer and I am blessed to have her in my life." Hira watched Rara, as she laughed at something Kyo just said.

"Do you have any regrets about us?" Shigure suddenly asked, causing Hira's smile to disappear. She looked over at him, and met his stare.

"Why would I?"

"You left me... at the bus stop- without a word."

"You didn't stop me."

"Every passing day, makes me wish I did." This confession caught Hira by surprise. She broke eye contact as she stood up and turned to face the back yard. Hira was aware of Shigure's presence beside her, as he too, stood up.

"Hira..." Shigure said softly; It took all of her will power to not cry. She had spent several years getting over the heartbreak she felt after leaving Japan... leaving him.

"Hira," Shigure whispered once more," Go out with me... give me another chance?" Hira's eyes slightly widened, and a solitary tear fell from her left eye.


End file.
